


Gingerbread

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Husbands, M/M, Oneshot, Season/Series 11, Uncle's, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey buys Franny a gingerbread village kit
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 20
Kudos: 152
Collections: Gallavich Holiday 2020





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> I bought one for my girls this past week and it was an utter fail lol 🤣 but it was fun and it turned into a nice memory, decided Mickey needed one as well
> 
> Happy holidays

Gingerbread  
(Oneshot)

"I thought you were going to the store for food." Ian said, glancing at the cluttered countertop with narrowed eyes. "This is not food, Mick."

Mickey glared. "Of course it's food. You eat all of it. What's the problem?"

The counter was covered in food, only not actual food. Food was meat and bread and milk, cereal and cans of vegetables. Mickey got half a dozen cans of BBQ Pringles, three two liter bottles of orange soda, candy, a box of caramel popcorn, slim jim's, beer and two boxes of peppermint candy canes. That was not food. 

Ian got his first real paycheck from the warehouse a week before Christmas. He gave Mickey half of it the night before and told him to go shopping the next day and put some food in the house. Debbie was still on the "we all pitch in" kick and everyone had to pitch in. He trusted Mickey to get everything he added to the list he included with the money and so far he hadn't picked up a single thing on that list. 

"This is not what we need." Ian rested his elbows on the counter and put his head in his hands. "This is shit we ate as kids, not with a household of people."

Mickey bit into a slim jim and talked with his mouth full. "Look, we already have food for Christmas, right? Okay well that shit will last like a week. What's the point in buying food that'll go bad before we have a chance to get to it?"

It sounded convincing, as did most of what Mickey said, but when put to the test it didn't quite add up and Ian was left picking up the pieces. Normally he wouldn't mind, but with Christmas so close and a lot of people to buy for and a lot of bills to pay, and Mickey not having a job, he was worried. 

"How much did you have left?"

Mickey dug into his jeans and pulled out a wad of cash and set it down. "Like fifty or so."

Fifty out of two hundred was like dollar bills. You couldn't do much with fifty bucks anymore but at least it was something. Ian slid the money back over and Mickey arched his eyebrows. "Keep it, just in case."

Mickey stuffed the money back into his pocket as he leaned over and kissed Ian's jaw. "You know Franny and Liam likes all this shit. They'll be happy."

Franny and Liam were the easiest to please out of all of them. They didn't care about dozens of useless presents for Christmas as long as they were all together, they didn't care about not having everything they wanted all the time. They took what was given with smiles and thank yous and that was enough. 

Christmas for everyone would be hard, but they would be together and they would have fun no matter what happened and that's what mattered.

"I got this too." Mickey slid the box over to Ian. 

Ian grabbed it, smiling. "Build your own Gingerbread Village?"

Mickey grinned. "Figured we have enough gingers in this fucking house, might as well make a village. It comes with all the shit too, so it shouldn't be too hard."

Without wanting to spoil the moment by telling him those gingerbread kits never worked out, Ian leaned up and wrapped his arms around Mickey in a tight hug. "I'm sure Franny will love it."

"It's not just for her. I wanna make one too." Mickey pointed to the biggest one. "We never made those growing up."

It was hard to be mad at him when he sounded so excited and when everything he bought he bought with Franny and Liam in mind, not just himself. It was one of those rare moments where he chose not to make a big deal out of it and enjoy it for what it was. 

"I'll put this stuff away. You wanna get Franny and we can make the house?" Ian asked, releasing him with a kiss to his lips. 

"Better do it before Debbie gets home, she might think I'm trying to corrupt her kid again." Mickey made a lewd gesture with his hand and darted for the stairs. 

Ian put away the food, all except the candy, candy canes and the box of gingerbread. He had time to clear off the table and put newspaper down before he heard Franny running down the stairs screaming with a growling Mickey on her heels, pretending to be a monster. 

"Uncle Ian!" She giggled and launched herself into his arms. 

Ian held her tightly and spun around just as Mickey cleared the doorway. Franny squealed into his chest when Mickey growled and tried to grab her. "Hold on!" He said and pushed past him, heading for the table. 

"Ooh cookies!!" 

Just like that, the game was over. Ian kissed the top of her head and let her down. She ran to the table and ripped open the top of the box. Mickey was breathless beside him, panting but his smile was bright, his cheeks were flushed. He was happy. 

"Thank you, uncle Mickey!" Franny said in a high pitched voice.

"You're welcome, squirt." Mickey replied fondly, hugged Ian to him for a moment, then joined her at the table. "You ever do this before?"

Franny shook her head. "No, but I built a house from popsicle sticks before."

Ian grinned and grabbed one of those beers and leaned against the counter. He watched them, smiling when Franny threw a gumdrop at Mickey's forehead and it bounced off and rolled into his mouth. Franny clapped, tried to do it again only to hit him in the eye. 

"Come on, show me." Mickey offered her the tube of vanilla frosting and she took it with eager hands. 

Franny was much better at it than Mickey was. She had two houses standing by the time Mickey got one of his walls to stop falling to the side. He was too busy eating the frosting instead of using it to glue the sides together. Franny took the candy away from him five minutes ago when he kept trying to eat it all. 

As fun as it would be to make gingerbread houses with his niece, it was better to watch his husband do it with her. Mickey was always softer around Franny, like he was with Liam when he was younger. They seemed to bring out his careless, child-like side within moments. All his other problems and worries slipped away until he was the fun uncle with a vanilla frosting mustache. 

Mickey didn't even seem to mind when Franny moved behind him and took control of his collapsing house. She held the sides together for him as he applied a shaky line of frosting until finally it stayed put. His smile only widened when she let go and wrapped her thin arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Mickey glanced at him with wide eyes, seeming a little watery, before he squeezed both of her hands with one of his own. 

It lasted seconds and Franny was back in her seat, humming to some Disney princess song while Mickey stood and came to stand beside him. Ian didn't say anything, he just wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his jaw while Mickey pushed his face into his chest for a moment.

Ian knew in that moment that their holidays would always be better now that Mickey was around. Everything was always better when he was around.


End file.
